As regards an apparatus of the type in which a part is held at the front end of a feed rod and the latter is stroked to an intended place, there is known one in which a part is kept on standby in advance at a predetermined place; a feed rod is advanced during which the feed rod holds the part at its front end and then the feed rod continues advancing. There is also known another in which a part coming in through a part feeding tube is directly moved onto the front end of the feed rod and is held thereon.
In such prior art, there has been a problem that said part cannot be accurately held on the front end of the feed rod. In the former type described above, even if the standby position of the part is slightly deviated from the stroke axis of the feed rod, the correct holding of the part cannot be attained. In the latter type described above, if the front end of the part feeding tube is not correctly positioned with respect to the front end of the feed rod, the part cannot be correctly held. Since the related members are movable relative to each other, it is very difficult to correctly establish the positional relationship described above. Further, holding the part during the stroking of the feed rod or holding the part which has come in with a high momentum results in the part colliding with the front end of the feed rod; in some cases, the part is repulsed.